Ultimate Mission: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 121: "Ultimate Mission." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,600 --> 00:00:06,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:46,230 --> 00:00:47,440 Mama! 3 00:00:49,700 --> 00:00:54,510 Mama, sóc jo, ľAelita. Estic viva, m’escoltes? Estic viva! 4 00:00:55,680 --> 00:00:58,000 Aelita? Però no és possible, no ho entenc! 5 00:00:58,200 --> 00:01:00,000 Amb qui estàs parlant? 6 00:01:00,420 --> 00:01:04,940 Mama, vaig sobreviure, gràcies al papa, ell em va portar a Lyoko! 7 00:01:04,970 --> 00:01:07,940 Mama, ťestimo molt, escolta la meva veu, mama! 8 00:01:08,340 --> 00:01:09,730 Lyoko? 9 00:01:10,940 --> 00:01:12,480 En Franz… 10 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:16,000 Aelita? 11 00:01:16,200 --> 00:01:16,710 Aelita… 12 00:01:20,000 --> 00:01:20,710 Aelita? 13 00:01:21,000 --> 00:01:21,710 Tot bé? 14 00:01:22,042 --> 00:01:23,942 Sí, sí, només pensava coses. 15 00:01:24,471 --> 00:01:29,171 Escolta, si vols intentar altre cop contactar amb la teva mare, tots hi estem ďacord. 16 00:01:29,739 --> 00:01:33,139 No, no, ja ho va parlar, hem esperat molt, destruir el XANA és més important. 17 00:01:35,303 --> 00:01:38,603 Sembla que la meva mare treballa per en Tyron, però potser té una altra vida. 18 00:01:40,371 --> 00:01:44,171 Amb el virus al superordinador ďen Tyron perdo una opció de retrobar-nos, però… 19 00:01:44,210 --> 00:01:45,810 Jo no perdré ľesperança de tornar a veure-la. 20 00:01:46,460 --> 00:01:47,760 Trobaré una altra manera. 21 00:01:48,235 --> 00:01:49,435 Estàs segura del que dius? 22 00:01:49,505 --> 00:01:53,705 Si la meva mare sabés el perill del XANA, estic segura que voldria el mateix. 23 00:01:54,128 --> 00:01:55,628 La teva mare estaria orgullosa de tu. 24 00:01:57,281 --> 00:01:58,281 Bé, anem? 25 00:02:04,652 --> 00:02:06,252 Prepareu-vos per la transferència. 26 00:02:06,385 --> 00:02:06,985 1. 27 00:02:07,356 --> 00:02:07,956 2. 28 00:02:08,840 --> 00:02:09,440 3. 29 00:02:10,451 --> 00:02:11,051 4. 30 00:02:12,306 --> 00:02:12,906 5. 31 00:02:17,235 --> 00:02:18,435 Virtualització! 32 00:02:29,551 --> 00:02:31,651 Bé, recordem-hi ľúltima vegada. 33 00:02:31,666 --> 00:02:38,066 Quan entreu a Còrtex, anireu al Megapod per no ser aixafats pels terratrèmols. 34 00:02:38,250 --> 00:02:40,350 Ho sento, William, no ni ha pas un cinquè lloc al Megapod. 35 00:02:40,940 --> 00:02:42,440 Així doncs, et quedaràs de reforç a ľSkid. 36 00:02:43,178 --> 00:02:47,378 Què? Espera, no em puc quedar a ľSkid mentre destruïu al XANA! 37 00:02:47,401 --> 00:02:49,101 Jeremie, la idea era en grup, oi? 38 00:02:49,404 --> 00:02:50,704 No tinc cap altre opció. 39 00:02:50,748 --> 00:02:55,248 Però… Podria seguir al Megapod, i amb el super fum, puc evitar els sismes. 40 00:02:55,395 --> 00:02:56,595 Tot i això és arriscat. 41 00:02:56,596 --> 00:02:59,182 És la nostra última missió, ťhauràs de quedar com a reforç per si de cas. 42 00:02:59,575 --> 00:03:00,575 Mala sort, Will. 43 00:03:00,990 --> 00:03:04,590 Què és aquesta novetat de dir-me Will? Detesto aquest nom, em dic William. 44 00:03:04,794 --> 00:03:05,794 Molt bé, Will. 45 00:03:06,919 --> 00:03:12,419 Continuo, un cop dins del nucli, un de vosaltres connectarà ľinterfície. 46 00:03:12,470 --> 00:03:16,070 Obrirà un canal ďaccés que em permetrà infectar el superordinador ďen Tyron. 47 00:03:16,754 --> 00:03:20,054 Serà com envair la casa del XANA i el sistema serà infectat i destruït. 48 00:03:20,117 --> 00:03:22,217 Serà el ﬁnal del XANA, entesos? 49 00:03:22,232 --> 00:03:23,232 Entesos. 50 00:03:23,781 --> 00:03:27,481 Després ďacabar això, tornarem a les nostres vides normals. 51 00:03:27,517 --> 00:03:28,817 No m’ho puc creure! 52 00:03:29,188 --> 00:03:32,588 Una vida normal, crec que no sabré mai què vol dir… 53 00:03:32,976 --> 00:03:34,476 Sempre estarem amb tu, Aelita. 54 00:03:34,517 --> 00:03:36,317 Sí, tinc sort de tenir-vos a vosaltres! 55 00:03:36,894 --> 00:03:40,194 Còrtex a la vista! Admireu-lo, potser és ľúltima vegada que el veurem. 56 00:04:00,575 --> 00:04:01,675 Ens veiem, Will! 57 00:04:01,785 --> 00:04:03,285 Deixa de dir-me així! 58 00:04:08,011 --> 00:04:08,711 Què és això? 59 00:04:10,001 --> 00:04:12,101 İncreïble, amics, Còrtex ha evolucionat! 60 00:04:12,208 --> 00:04:12,608 Què? 61 00:04:13,204 --> 00:04:17,304 En Tyron ha millorat el seu sistema. Còrtex ara és més estable. 62 00:04:17,580 --> 00:04:20,380 İ què, Jeremie, modiﬁcarà quelcom a la infecció? 63 00:04:20,557 --> 00:04:22,857 No, res, però n’ha modiﬁcat la plataforma. 64 00:04:23,426 --> 00:04:26,926 Ľha conﬁgurada per ser estable. És una bona notícia, no n’hi haurà terratrèmols! 65 00:04:26,996 --> 00:04:30,896 Sense terratrèmols? Merda, adéu als moments ďadrenalina! 66 00:04:31,105 --> 00:04:33,605 Jeremie, vol dir que podrem anar sense perill pel terra? 67 00:04:33,848 --> 00:04:36,448 Exactament! No preguntis, ho entenc. 68 00:04:37,257 --> 00:04:39,057 Et transfereixo ara mateix, ťuniràs als altres! 69 00:04:41,913 --> 00:04:44,313 Genial! Jeremie, podries dir a ľOdd que en Will ja ve? 70 00:04:47,656 --> 00:04:48,756 Ara mateix! 71 00:04:49,559 --> 00:04:51,459 Odd, en Will m’ha dit que et digui… 72 00:04:53,033 --> 00:04:54,933 Sí, Jeremie? Què ťha dit en Will? 73 00:04:55,562 --> 00:04:57,362 No és hora de riure, el XANA us ha vist! 74 00:04:57,992 --> 00:04:59,792 Tres mantes, la primera és just sobre vostre. 75 00:05:04,222 --> 00:05:05,422 Jo utilitzaré el canó. 76 00:05:05,763 --> 00:05:08,263 Millora-ho, serà el nostre últim combat! 77 00:05:14,750 --> 00:05:15,850 Sí, ho he fet! 78 00:05:15,965 --> 00:05:19,065 Perfecte, però no canteu victòria, vénen les altres dues! 79 00:05:23,749 --> 00:05:25,049 Aneu amb compte! 80 00:05:25,242 --> 00:05:28,142 Us recordo que el XANA ha recuperat el 95% del seu poder! 81 00:05:28,389 --> 00:05:29,689 Lluitarem per fora, Jeremie! 82 00:05:29,704 --> 00:05:30,204 Molt bé. 83 00:05:52,374 --> 00:05:54,374 Jeremie, què passa, no el puc fer anar! 84 00:05:54,612 --> 00:05:56,012 Ni jo, ja no puc disparar! 85 00:05:56,105 --> 00:05:57,705 No, no, no, ara no! 86 00:05:58,113 --> 00:05:59,613 El Megapod es desintegrarà! 87 00:05:59,702 --> 00:06:01,502 Què? Treu-nos ďaquí! 88 00:06:01,795 --> 00:06:02,895 No n’hi ha temps! 89 00:06:12,388 --> 00:06:13,988 Això últim no ha estat un bon combat! 90 00:06:14,042 --> 00:06:16,142 Sí, millor dit, ha estat lamentable. 91 00:06:16,195 --> 00:06:16,795 Vinga. 92 00:06:24,888 --> 00:06:27,188 Yumi, has de protegir ľAelita absolutament! 93 00:06:27,522 --> 00:06:30,022 Ara heu ďanar al nucli, ella és ľúnica que pot obrir la porta! 94 00:06:33,696 --> 00:06:34,396 Oh, no! 95 00:06:34,754 --> 00:06:35,454 Aelita! 96 00:06:38,868 --> 00:06:39,768 Gràcies! 97 00:06:41,172 --> 00:06:42,972 Aelita, William, ràpid! 98 00:06:43,937 --> 00:06:46,037 El nucli és aquí, podrem fer-ho! 99 00:07:01,691 --> 00:07:03,591 İntenta obrir la porta, jo m’encarrego ďelles! 100 00:07:15,977 --> 00:07:17,077 No! 101 00:07:30,299 --> 00:07:31,499 Ràpid, Yumi, corre! 102 00:07:35,463 --> 00:07:37,763 No pot ser, estava a punt! 103 00:07:41,811 --> 00:07:43,711 Això és tot, fot al camp! 104 00:07:49,351 --> 00:07:52,251 Això no pot ser! Hauria de ser la nostra última missió, és una merda! 105 00:07:52,843 --> 00:07:54,143 Només ha estat un contratemps. 106 00:07:54,218 --> 00:07:56,518 Manteniu les esperances, perquè francament no ens ho esperàvem. 107 00:07:56,548 --> 00:07:58,448 İ el XANA no ha estat mai tan fort. 108 00:07:58,450 --> 00:08:00,137 Les mantes han destruït el Megapod en segons. 109 00:08:00,165 --> 00:08:03,065 Haurem de deixar això del virus per una altra ocasió. 110 00:08:03,735 --> 00:08:05,635 Espereu, ho aconseguirem! Només ens ha sorprès! 111 00:08:10,110 --> 00:08:11,510 Bé, en 12 hores. 112 00:08:12,469 --> 00:08:17,969 A les 18:30 de la tarda us virtualitzareu. İ aquest cop, serà el ﬁnal del XANA. 113 00:08:18,886 --> 00:08:19,786 Esteu ďacord? 114 00:08:43,525 --> 00:08:44,725 Hola, Yumi? 115 00:08:45,632 --> 00:08:47,532 Què? Els nois ja hi són? 116 00:08:48,406 --> 00:08:50,406 Fa una hora? No em sorprèn… 117 00:08:50,913 --> 00:08:52,413 Hi estaré en dos minuts. 118 00:08:53,865 --> 00:08:56,865 Ah, Aelita, et buscava, el director et vol veure. 119 00:08:57,065 --> 00:08:58,865 Què, ara? İ per què? 120 00:08:59,137 --> 00:09:00,337 Ja veuràs. Vinga… 121 00:09:12,547 --> 00:09:13,347 Tyron? 122 00:09:15,786 --> 00:09:17,486 Deixeu-me sortir, aquest home és perillós! 123 00:09:17,571 --> 00:09:18,571 Espera, Aelita. 124 00:09:20,301 --> 00:09:23,101 Què dius? Aelita, no ho entenc, no ets feliç? 125 00:09:23,544 --> 00:09:24,544 Feliç de què? 126 00:09:24,824 --> 00:09:26,424 Que la teva mare és viva! 127 00:09:27,484 --> 00:09:32,084 És normal, no es preocupi. Són massa notícies juntes per la pobre noia. 128 00:09:34,437 --> 00:09:38,037 Entenc que això és difícil per a tu, has descobert que la teva mare és viva… 129 00:09:39,113 --> 00:09:41,013 İ que ella ha tornat a casar-se. 130 00:09:41,603 --> 00:09:42,903 És massa, veritat? 131 00:09:43,758 --> 00:09:45,258 Però ťagradi o no… 132 00:09:45,987 --> 00:09:47,487 Ara sóc el teu pare! 133 00:09:51,860 --> 00:09:53,860 No ho entenc… Va dir que arribaria en dos minuts! 134 00:09:54,267 --> 00:09:55,767 Són les 18:30. 135 00:09:56,326 --> 00:09:57,826 Aniré a buscar-la, ja saps què has de fer. 136 00:09:58,708 --> 00:10:01,008 Vosaltres aneu a la sala ďescàners, us virtualitzaré immediatament. 137 00:10:05,933 --> 00:10:08,333 Estic precupat. ĽAelita no havia arribat mai tard. 138 00:10:08,557 --> 00:10:10,057 Potser ha canviat ďopinió. 139 00:10:10,228 --> 00:10:11,328 Ei, per què ťho creus, això? 140 00:10:11,412 --> 00:10:13,612 No diguis això, ľAelita no és així. 141 00:10:13,990 --> 00:10:15,490 İ a sobre ľhem deixat escollir aquest matí. 142 00:10:15,596 --> 00:10:19,596 Vull dir que podria entendre que ella no vol, però ella hi estava ďacord. 143 00:10:19,633 --> 00:10:21,933 En canvi, ella no hi és. Quina altra cosa creus que ha passat? 144 00:10:22,479 --> 00:10:24,879 La teva mare i el senyor Tyron es van casar fa quatre anys. 145 00:10:25,818 --> 00:10:29,718 Aquesta autorització de la teva mare diu que en Tyron és el teu tutor legal. 146 00:10:30,054 --> 00:10:32,854 Aniràs a Suïssa amb ell, podràs tornar a veure la teva mare. 147 00:10:32,862 --> 00:10:33,762 No aniré pas! 148 00:10:35,507 --> 00:10:38,507 La teva mare sospitava que no seria fàcil per a tu… 149 00:10:39,189 --> 00:10:40,989 Ella ťha enviat un missatge. 150 00:10:47,284 --> 00:10:48,484 Aelita, estimada… 151 00:10:50,131 --> 00:10:51,831 No sé per on començar. 152 00:10:53,157 --> 00:10:56,457 Estic tan feliç perquè estàs viva, i ens tornarem a veure… 153 00:10:56,522 --> 00:10:59,422 És com un miracle, gairebé no m’ho crec. 154 00:11:01,335 --> 00:11:04,535 Et trobaràs amb el senyor Tyron, el meu estimat marit. 155 00:11:06,040 --> 00:11:08,940 He arribat a ell per portar-te de tornada, conﬁa en ell. 156 00:11:10,328 --> 00:11:13,128 Ja ťho diré tot, hem de parlar de moltes coses. 157 00:11:15,675 --> 00:11:17,175 Estaré esperant-te. 158 00:11:19,010 --> 00:11:20,310 İ ťestimo, Aelita. 159 00:11:32,990 --> 00:11:36,190 El medalló de la teva mare, ella m’ha demanat que te’l dóni. 160 00:11:51,942 --> 00:11:53,442 Perdoneu, potser heu vist ľAelita? 161 00:11:53,445 --> 00:11:54,657 Allà, a ľoﬁcina del director. 162 00:11:54,698 --> 00:11:55,298 Amb en Delmas? 163 00:11:55,348 --> 00:11:55,748 Sí… 164 00:11:56,462 --> 00:11:57,762 Gràcies. 165 00:11:59,378 --> 00:12:01,678 Amb només cinc minuts estarà bé, gràcies. 166 00:12:09,805 --> 00:12:14,105 Bé, ara que estem sols, podrem parlar amb claredat. 167 00:12:14,324 --> 00:12:17,024 Si vols tornar a veure la teva mare, m’hauràs ďobeir, entesos? 168 00:12:17,680 --> 00:12:19,680 Sé que voleu infectar el meu sistema. 169 00:12:20,075 --> 00:12:22,375 Vull que diguis als teus amics que ho deixin tot. 170 00:12:23,118 --> 00:12:23,618 No. 171 00:12:25,221 --> 00:12:28,021 Si no m’obeeixes, ťasseguro que no tornaràs a veure la teva mare mai més. 172 00:12:30,050 --> 00:12:34,450 Però si m’obeeixes, podràs estar el que vulguis amb ella. 173 00:12:35,087 --> 00:12:39,687 Fins i tot quedar-te-la, ja tinc el que volia, els ﬁtxers del teu pare. 174 00:12:42,275 --> 00:12:42,975 İ doncs? 175 00:12:43,297 --> 00:12:44,397 No puc fer-ho. 176 00:12:44,886 --> 00:12:48,186 İnfectar un superordinador és més important que la teva mare? 177 00:12:49,050 --> 00:12:50,150 Ja ťho vaig intentar explicar. 178 00:12:51,343 --> 00:12:55,043 No tenim res en contra del teu sistema. Però el problema és que allotja el XANA. 179 00:12:55,241 --> 00:12:56,741 İ el XANA és molt perillós. 180 00:12:58,306 --> 00:12:59,806 Deixeu-me passar, m’han dit que estava aquí! 181 00:12:59,810 --> 00:13:01,256 Yumi, no! És un assumpte de caràcter privat. 182 00:13:01,310 --> 00:13:05,106 Assumpte privat? Què cony voleu dir? Deixeu-me entrar! Aelita! 183 00:13:09,307 --> 00:13:10,507 Corre, Yumi! 184 00:13:16,465 --> 00:13:17,465 Detingui-les! 185 00:13:18,999 --> 00:13:21,899 No puc utilitzar la força, sobrepassa els meus límits! 186 00:13:31,542 --> 00:13:32,442 Sí, professor? 187 00:13:32,799 --> 00:13:35,899 En Tyron es va casar amb la meva mare, i ara és el meu tutor legal. 188 00:13:35,900 --> 00:13:39,000 Però la meva mare no en sap res del XANA o nosaltres. Ell la manipula. 189 00:13:39,121 --> 00:13:42,821 És una bogeria! Com ťha trobat? N’hem deixat pistes? 190 00:13:43,170 --> 00:13:44,370 Espereu un segon… 191 00:13:45,043 --> 00:13:45,743 On sou ara? 192 00:13:45,822 --> 00:13:48,522 Al parc, ens dirigim a ľentrada. Per què? 193 00:13:48,530 --> 00:13:49,130 Atureu-vos! 194 00:13:49,235 --> 00:13:49,935 Què passa? 195 00:13:50,027 --> 00:13:51,127 Algú us està seguint! 196 00:13:51,224 --> 00:13:54,724 El meu sistema de seguretat ha captat un senyal GPS que ve cap a vosaltres. 197 00:13:54,899 --> 00:13:57,199 La persona que porta el receptor acaba ďentrar al parc. 198 00:14:09,184 --> 00:14:11,184 Jeremie, hem trobat ľemissor dins del medalló, què fem? 199 00:14:12,009 --> 00:14:14,109 Dóna-ľhi a la Yumi, i que es mantingui allunyada de ľentrada. 200 00:14:14,334 --> 00:14:15,834 Si en Tyron troba el nostre laboratori, serà el ﬁnal. 201 00:14:16,581 --> 00:14:19,681 İ vine ja! Els altres ja hi són a Còrtex. 202 00:14:24,426 --> 00:14:26,126 Bones notícies, ľAelita ja ve! 203 00:14:26,437 --> 00:14:27,937 Què ha passat? Per què arriba tan tard? 204 00:14:28,305 --> 00:14:31,505 En Tyron ens ha trobat, ha tractat ďemportar-se-la, però ha pogut escapar. 205 00:14:31,567 --> 00:14:34,267 Ho veus? Ja ťhe dit que ľAelita no ens deixaria plantats. 206 00:14:34,301 --> 00:14:35,401 Sí, tenies raó. 207 00:14:35,416 --> 00:14:36,916 Transfereixo ľAelita! 208 00:14:51,716 --> 00:14:54,916 Ah, per ﬁ! No és que sigui impacient, però… Ara som tots aquí. 209 00:14:55,338 --> 00:14:57,338 Bé, William, ja podem començar a fer-ho. 210 00:14:57,663 --> 00:14:59,863 Vinga! Aquesta vegada, no cometrem errors. 211 00:15:52,142 --> 00:15:52,942 Nucli a la vista! 212 00:15:57,119 --> 00:15:59,519 On és ľAelita? On són els altres? 213 00:16:02,268 --> 00:16:04,268 Passa’m al laboratori… Són en Tyron. 214 00:16:05,211 --> 00:16:09,011 Vull que escanegis ara mateix el nucli, vull saber si n’hi ha algú. 215 00:16:09,050 --> 00:16:10,550 Em quedaré en línia. 216 00:16:19,779 --> 00:16:22,279 Dues presències detectades que acaben ďarribar al nucli. 217 00:16:24,933 --> 00:16:29,133 Apagueu el superordinador, ara! És una ordre! 218 00:16:29,922 --> 00:16:31,722 No ho facis! No en saps res! 219 00:16:34,959 --> 00:16:36,959 Al contrari, ho sé molt bé. 220 00:16:37,479 --> 00:16:43,379 En canvi, prefereixo apagar el meu superordinador que perdre tota la meva feina pel vostre virus ximple! 221 00:16:44,225 --> 00:16:47,025 Però els meus amics… Si ľapagues, ells… 222 00:16:54,312 --> 00:16:57,812 Jeremie, el llum del nucli ha canviat, què passa? 223 00:16:58,454 --> 00:16:58,954 Eh? 224 00:17:01,287 --> 00:17:02,587 No, no pot ser! 225 00:17:02,671 --> 00:17:03,271 Què? 226 00:17:03,689 --> 00:17:07,389 En Tyron està apagant el seu superordinador! Heu ďanuŀlar la missió! 227 00:17:08,914 --> 00:17:11,014 Jeremie, obriré un canal ďaccés pel virus. 228 00:17:11,865 --> 00:17:14,865 No, no teniu temps! Heu de sortir-hi tan ràpid com pugueu! 229 00:17:15,971 --> 00:17:18,171 De què ens serviria si en Tyron apaga el seu superordinador? 230 00:17:18,694 --> 00:17:22,094 Ho ha fet per impedir que actuem, però després el reactivarà! 231 00:17:22,628 --> 00:17:24,228 De pressa, Aelita, ťho demano! 232 00:17:26,112 --> 00:17:26,812 İ doncs? 233 00:17:26,974 --> 00:17:31,174 És tot! He obert un canal ďaccés, Jeremie, pots transferir el virus! 234 00:17:31,571 --> 00:17:32,771 Primer us portaré de tornada. 235 00:17:35,084 --> 00:17:36,084 No puc fer-ho! 236 00:17:40,348 --> 00:17:43,248 No pot ser, el tancament de Còrtex difumina el senyal! 237 00:17:44,179 --> 00:17:45,579 No puc ﬁxar les coordenades! 238 00:17:52,352 --> 00:17:54,252 Què collons és això? Què coi passa? 239 00:17:54,468 --> 00:17:55,968 En Tyron està tancant el seu ordinador. 240 00:17:56,462 --> 00:17:59,262 Us haig de treure ďon sou abans que es destrueixi Còrtex. 241 00:17:59,502 --> 00:18:00,102 İ sinó? 242 00:18:00,693 --> 00:18:03,293 Sinó, caureu al Mar digital i no podreu tornar. 243 00:18:03,568 --> 00:18:08,868 Si aneu a ľSkid, podreu sortir de Còrtex i us portaré de tornada. De pressa! 244 00:18:12,098 --> 00:18:13,698 Les plataformes cauen! 245 00:18:41,973 --> 00:18:44,873 El procés de tancament està en marxa, i acabarà en un instant. 246 00:18:45,133 --> 00:18:46,333 Això sí són bones notícies. 247 00:18:46,443 --> 00:18:48,583 Ara els teus amics no en sortiran vius ďaquesta. 248 00:19:17,953 --> 00:19:19,353 Es desmunta molt ràpid! 249 00:19:20,446 --> 00:19:21,746 No ho aconseguirem pas! 250 00:19:21,757 --> 00:19:23,157 Sí, ho aconseguireu! 251 00:19:27,857 --> 00:19:29,257 Vinga, vinga, vinga! 252 00:19:32,939 --> 00:19:34,239 ĽSkid és davant vostre! 253 00:19:34,753 --> 00:19:37,453 Sou mes a prop de ľSkid, només un petit esforç més! 254 00:19:41,559 --> 00:19:42,159 Oh, no… 255 00:19:44,988 --> 00:19:46,988 Jeremie, transfereix-nos! 256 00:19:55,678 --> 00:19:57,678 Us ho he dit, ja està! Tinc el vostre senyal! 257 00:20:09,558 --> 00:20:10,458 És tancat. 258 00:20:16,973 --> 00:20:19,173 Perfecte, ara ja no tindrem cap altre problema. 259 00:21:09,694 --> 00:21:12,494 En Tyron m’ha deixat, quan ell ha somrigut, he pensat… 260 00:21:13,542 --> 00:21:14,842 He tingut molta por. 261 00:21:14,952 --> 00:21:17,552 Nosaltres també! Cinc segons més i no ens hi sortim! 262 00:21:21,715 --> 00:21:23,615 İ el virus? Ha funcionat? 263 00:21:24,546 --> 00:21:29,546 Sí i no. He transferit el virus, però ha tancat el superordinador i en Tyron ja no pot fer res. 264 00:21:30,894 --> 00:21:33,794 Però si el reactiva, el virus es llançarà i destruirà el seu sistema. 265 00:21:33,920 --> 00:21:35,920 En Tyron està encallat. Em tingut èxit? 266 00:21:36,362 --> 00:21:39,062 Excepte pel seu superordinador, en Tyron tindrà temps. 267 00:21:39,287 --> 00:21:42,487 No semblava desanimat per això. Es pot contrarestar el virus ďalguna manera? 268 00:21:43,197 --> 00:21:45,597 No ho sé, hem ďestar en alerta. 269 00:21:46,319 --> 00:21:50,519 Tanquem el nostre superordinador. El XANA seguirà viu si Lyoko segueix activat. 270 00:21:51,102 --> 00:21:53,002 Tens raó. Què esperem? 271 00:21:54,138 --> 00:21:56,138 Em derrotat el XANA, però no ha acabat tot. 272 00:21:56,410 --> 00:21:59,010 En Tyron tornarà, i és el tutor legal de ľAelita. 273 00:21:59,824 --> 00:22:00,824 Sí, però… 274 00:22:01,260 --> 00:22:03,760 No abandonarem mai ľAelita, és la més forta de nosaltres. 275 00:22:07,286 --> 00:22:08,486 Això volia sentir. 276 00:22:21,088 --> 00:22:23,388 Has perdut aquesta vegada, XANA. Category:Ultimate Mission Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution